lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 977
Report #977 Skillset: Stealth Skill: Blowgun/Aim/Obscure Org: Nekotai Status: Completed Nov 2012 Furies' Decision: Slightly modified solution 1. Problem: Stealth Blowgun is the currently mental and mechanic inferior to Beastmastery Spit. A monk can SHOOT one dart on a 3s balance. AIM from an adjacent room for 3.6s and OBSCURE the attacker's actions for 4s. Unlike BM Spit, this loss of balance prevents a monk from initiating a kata or any other eq/bal/psi action. Darts require considerably more balance, and deliver far less afflictions to a 1mo kata making this skill tree morbidly under powered. REPORT 938 offered to scrap the skill for plain utility. However, the Furies prefer solutions to improve darts. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Change the core mechanic of blowguns to shoot multiple enemy list targets in the same room. This should work nicely with Aim / Obscure, and give monks a secondary objective in group combat. NOTE: one dart & poison "sip" per target. 0 R: 0 Solution #2: A 0mo kata combo delivers 2 spec affs & 2 poisons pending transfer / resistance. Therefore allow Blowdarts also give multiple poisons via BLOWGUN AIM OBSCURE to account for lack of damage/wounds. 0 R: 0 Solution #3: Blowgun & Aim / Obscure variants will deliver one shrugable poison. Additionally, that aff will be subject to a one minute, incurable "relapse" at the 30s & 6s marks. Additional dart will replace previous dart timer & tic. Consider a slight power cost. Player Comments: ---on 10/15 @ 15:26 writes: I can maybe go with solution 1 if it hit a random amount of enemies, maybe a minimum of 3 and a max of 5 but not hitting all enemies. Heavily OPPOSED to solution 2, that's just obscene. OPPOSED to solution 3 as I think it sounds overly complicated. ---on 10/15 @ 15:38 writes: I'm with Asmodea on this. Firm no to 2 and 3. 1 seems fine. ---on 10/15 @ 20:52 writes: Darts have 100% transfer, but can be shrugged. ---on 10/16 @ 14:32 writes: I think Asmodea's comments on solution 1 make it equally useless as it is now. One poison to 3 enemies? Really? The point is to make the skull useful. I think solution 3 is the most interesting, and with some tweaks it could be valuable without being over the top. Maybe every 10 seconds for a minute, or have some slight variation like every 8 to 12 seconds so monks can't easily time it with katas. I also think solution two will be fine if you tone the number of poisons down from 6. Maybe 3 or 4. ---on 10/17 @ 10:09 writes: I have faith that the admin can take the core of solution and implement it in a balanced way. For example, introduce a miss rate or diminishing returns for either Sol 1 or 2 to introduce some risk, but potentially have the a reward outweigh a 0mo form when used in the proper context. ---on 10/19 @ 00:41 writes: Looks like 3 was amended to not be stackable. It's also fine, then. ---on 10/19 @ 00:42 writes: As a note, comparing this to the poisons delivered in a 0mo form as the main problem sounds like a request to nerf 0mo kata forms to me. ---on 10/19 @ 03:22 writes: @Enya Sol 3 unchanged since the inception of this report. Sol 2 isn't a request to nerf 0mo kata forms as much as it is to demonstrate how much dart's ability to aff would need to be buffed against a single target without introducing another mechanic (hence Sol 1 & 3). ---on 11/9 @ 12:35 writes: In all honesty, I feel like darts should have some utility/group combat use rather than a straight buff to monk poison affliction output. For this reason, I really don't think solution 2. Solution 3 sounds interesting and I could support it if it has a small power cost, is not stackable (as the solution describes) and has a clear relapsing message that is distinct from the anerod poison line for relapsing. ---on 11/9 @ 12:37 writes: Pardon that, I meant 'I don't think solution 2 is a good idea'. Solution 1 sounds fine to me as well. ---on 11/9 @ 22:45 writes: Solution 1 is fine. ---on 11/12 @ 15:06 writes: Solution 1. ---on 11/20 @ 10:50 writes: I also agree that I'd rather see darts offer monks some utility/group combat options. However, I'm not entirely about the usefulness of Solution 1. For what it's worth, Malarious is quite against this idea as "rooom ---on 11/20 @ 10:50 writes: I also agree that I'd rather see darts offer monks some utility/group combat options. However, I'm not entirely about the usefulness of Solution 1. For what it's worth, Malarious is quite against this idea as "room venom is not really useful, everyone in the room just does 1 cure and its fixed." This sums up the current problem, as cure time / options outweigh balance loss. The accepted solution shouldn't mimic Beastmastery Spit by adding poison between rounds of kata. I'd rather see a Solution 2/3 serve more as a backstab-like action of initiating combat on an unsuspecting target. Therefore I'm not opposed to the idea of Solution 2 & 3 getting a slight power cost, and would be curious if there are other ideas for balancing mechanics.